Thebest Wiki
= Dear Joy = _______________ I like you so incredible much... I can't say, how. You was the first who is always here for me. I thank you so much for it.. You are the once Person for what i can give up everything.. You are the once Person for what i can do everything.. I wish, that i can hug you so often and be forever here with you. '' ''You made me everytime happy, even in my worst Times. For you i can betray my Family.. For you i can challenge the World or the Universe.. And no one will break our eternal Friendship. '' ''I swear, that i will do everything to be here for you.. If Niceness and Perfection are Light, then your Niceness and Perfection are brighter than all Stars in all Universes.. I would die for you. No one will stop me on the Way to you, no matter, how much Bullets hit me, no matter, how long the Way is, no matter, how much injured i am, no matter, how much Enemies are in the Way, no matter, if they have Knifes, Swords, Guns, Bazookas, Snipers, Bombs, Rockets, Atombombs and more, no matter, if the Sun crashes the World. No one will stop me on the Way to you. '' ''My Loyalty to you is infinitely high and indestructible. No one can break my Loyalty to you. '' ''I promise, that i will be everytime if i can on your Side. '' ''And i'm sorry for everytime where i lets you alone or disappointed you.. Thank you for understanding me.. I wish, that i can hug you and then say, how thankful i am to you. For me you're a Goddess. And i will NEVER replace you. I promise it. '' ''Normal i'm afraid to die. I don't want lets you alone. But i can die to rescue you, if this is the once Way. '' ''I wrote this Text to say you, how much you mean to me. '' ''Everytime where i can't help or must go offline and lets you alone i feel me bad. '' ''My biggest Win is to meet you and hug you and sit with you under a Star Sky and tell you personally how much you mean to me.. You're the once Person for what i can leave the KoGaMa Community or give up my Discord Group. '' ''You're the once Person for what i can end my Building Career forever. I promise, i will never lets you down. '' ''You're the once Person for who i can betray my Homeland or give up the Sacred Empire of Austria, no matter, how far i am with the Empire. '' ''For you i can start Wars and end Wars.. And i will never forget you. '' ''You rescued me sometimes from the Fall. And if i am falled, you have rescued me too.. I thank you so much for that... And i promise, everyone who hurts you, will bleed, if i know them. '' ''And i will help you everytime if i can. '' ''I like you so very much. I like you infinitely much. For you i can fight and kill the World. For you i can be tortured, be hurt, for you i can suicide or kill other Peoples and for you i can destroy everything. My Loyalty to you is limitless. '' ''For you i can fight everyone, even if the Enemy have the strongest Weapon, is a God and invincible and i have only normal Wear and maybe a Stick. For you i can fight Armys of Gods and Devils. '' ''I am so very happy to know you. ''To know you is for me the biggest Honor and i am proud to know you. '' Kategorie:Wiki